Caesar Clown
|devilfruits = Gasu Gasu no Mi |japanese voice = Ryūsei Nakao }} Caesar Clown zwany również "Mistrzem" przez swoich podwładnych był dawnym współpracownikiem Vegapunk'a oraz jest głównym antagonistą w Akcie Punk Hazard. Caesar jest wiodącym ekspertem w dziedzinie broni chemicznej masowej zagłady oraz szalonym naukowcem z nagrodą 300,000,000 za swoją głowę. Wygląd Caesar jest wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną, który ma bladą twarz z makijażem wokół oczu i fioletową szminką na ustach. Jego głowę wieńczą małe, zakręcone rogi, mocno widoczne na tle jego ciemnofioletowych włosów. Jego codziennym strojem jest żółty kombinezon w pomarańczowo-brązowe paski. Na ręce zakłada fioletowe rękawiczki, na których widnieją jego inicjały. Ubranie dopełnia bladoniebieski płaszcz (bladoróżowy w anime) z wielkim napisem GAS na obu połach, który kończy się na wysokości kolan. Poniżej widać jego owłosione nogi i niebieskie skarpety lub pantofle. Jednak zazwyczaj ich nie widać za sprawą owocu użytkownika, który powoduje rozwiewanie się stroju. Podczas pobytu na Dressrosie jego ubiór wzbogacił się o błękitno-szary szalik, ciemne okulary, sztuczne wąsy i brązowy kapelusz. Ponadto na rękach założone miał kajdanki z Kairoseki. W gazowej postaci Mistrz jest koloru ciemnoróżowego z żółtymi oczami. Galeria Osobowość Na początku można uznać Mistrza za osobę, która przede wszystkim dba o bezpieczeństwo swoich podwładnych i pacjentów. Jednak kiedy daje ponieść się emocjom, okazuje się, że prawda jest inna. Jest okrutny i mściwy, o czym możemy się przekonać gdy zniszczył ośrodek na Punk Hazard tylko dlatego, że został pojmany. Innym przykładem na to jest fakt, że porwał dzieci i usidlił je za pomocą kłamstw i narkotyku NHC10 po to, żeby zmienić je w giganty i użyć jako broń. Ma także zwyczaj opowiadania pobliskim osobom o swoim geniuszu dlatego nie uznaje porażek. Posiadanie mocy Gasu Gasu no Mi, oraz ochrona przez Doflamingo sprawiła, że stał się bardzo pewny siebie. Możemy się o tym przekonać gdy samotnie udał się walczyć z Luffy'm, Robin, Franky'm, Tashigi, i Smokerem, którzy posiadają duże umiejętności, a niektórzy z nich nawet Haki. Mimo tego, w obliczu prawdziwego zagrożenia jak Grizzly Magnum Luffy'ego lub meteoryt Fujitory jest bardzo przerażony. Historia W przeszłości Caesar pracował razem z Vegapunk'iem, nad między innymi wytworzeniem sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców. Jednak geniusz Marynarki sprzeciwiał się jego sadystycznym metodom, więc Clown wywołał eksplozję, w wyniku czego ośrodek opustoszał, a obszar stał się niezdatny do życia. Rok później wrócił na wyspę i używając mocy swojego owocu zebrał i skompresował pozostały gaz, a potem nasycił owocem Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl i uwięził na ognistej połowie wyspy. Mógł więc w spokoju pracować nad swoimi eksperymentami, wykorzystując przy okazji byłych więźniów, którym skonstruował przyrządy pomagające poruszać się. Jakiś czas później na Punk Hazard pojawił się Law, który chciał móc swobodnie poruszać się po byłych laboratoriach Vegapunk'a, a w zamian pomagałby Caesarowi, przykładowo uzdrawiając sparaliżowanych ludzi. Jednak zarządał od naukowca, by ten nikomu nie rozpowiadał o jego obecności w tym miejscu, nawet Jokerowi. Fabuła Saga Nowy Świat Akt Punk Hazard Po raz pierwszy Caesar zostaje ukazany w swojej gazowej postaci, kiedy jeden z jego podwładnych melduje mu pojmanie: Nami,Sanji' ego, Chopper'a i Franky'ego. Clown nakazał mu zamknięcie ich w jakimś miejscu, żeby nie uciekli, po czym wraca do badań. Następnie widzimy go po uwolnieniu się Słomianych z celi. Wydawał się zaintrygowany wyważonymi drzwiami, na których pozostały wypalenia, jakie mogły zostać spowodowane tylko laserem Pacyfisty Vegapunk'a. Po tym incydencie rozkazał pojmanie uciekinierów w Biscuit Room, a także rozpuścić gazy wokół wyspy, aby zniechęcić G-5 do dalszych poszukiwań. Kiedy Marynarka mimo to podpłynęła do brzegu, naukowiec wydał rozkaz ukrycia statków i ludzi w ośrodku. Zdenerwował go fakt, że to właśnie Smoker dowodzi zbliżającym się oddziałem, gdyż jest on bardziej dociekliwy od reszty marynarzy. Z powodu, że Caesar nie mógł pokazać się Białemu Łowcy, Law ofiarował mu swoją pomoc. Na wieść, że zamiast przegonić Smokera, Trafalgar wdał się z nim w walkę, Clown wydawał się lekko zniesmaczony. Dopiero gdy usłyszał, że G-5 zobaczyło porwane dzieci, mocno się zdenerwował. Postanowił, że nikt nie może opuścić tej wyspy żywy, więc wyprosił pozwolenie na zabijanie u Jokera, który obiecał, że Vergo wszystko zatuszuje. Po skończonej rozmowie, Monet ostrzegła go, aby nie lekceważył Słomianych, którzy przed przeskokiem czasowym posiadali łączną nagrodę 800.000.050 i od tego czasu nie była zmieniana. Po tym stwierdzeniu do pomieszczenia wpadł okaleczony centaur, z wieścią, że Brązowobrody został pokonany. Caesar przybrał swoją maskę dobrotliwego opiekuna i obiecał, że uleczy podwładnego swoim nowym lekarstwem. Jednak zamiast tego zaczął na nim testować gazy halucynogenne. W międzyczasie gdy dzieci zaczęły szaleć w ruinach pierwszego i drugiego laboratorium, Law dał Caesarowi serce nic przy tym nie mówiąc, wiec Mistrz uznał, że jest Smokera, aczkolwiek należało do Monet. Następnie zwiększył liczbę strażników statku, aby chronić go przed zakusami G-5 i wysłał Yeti Cool Brothers, żeby pozbyli się Słomianych i Brązowobrodego, lecz oszczędzili Franky'ego, którego budowa zainteresowała naukowca. Po zameldowaniu pozbycia się części piratów przez śnieżnych zabójców, Monet wyznała, że spodziewała się po nich więcej z powodu artykułu, który pojawił się niedawno w gazecie i spytała Trafalgara co on o tym sądzi, ponieważ już dwa razy współpracował z Mugiwarą. Rozjuszony Ceasar wycelował w Shichibukai'a pistolet i zapytał czy to on sprowadził tu Słomianych. Jednak Law odpowiedział mu, że nie wiedział o ich obecności zanim nie doszło spotkania przy drzwiach laboratorium, a Clown uświadomił sobie, że takie zachowanie nie leży w interesach jego gościa, więc opuścił pistolet. Na rozładowanie emocji oświadczył, że dzieci na pewno wrócą z powrotem i pokazał Law'owi NHC10. Gdy Caesar zastanawiał się co zrobić z Frankym, zameldowano mu, że Marynrka zdobywa przewagę w walce o statek. Naukowiec podjął decyzję o wypuszczenia Smiley'a i rozpoczęcie eksperymentu więc wysłał kilku podwładnych na ognistą stronę i kazał ostrzec resztę. Zignorował połączenie centaurów ściganych przez potwora, a zamiast tego przedstawił swojej sekretarce jego szlamowate zwierzątko, które powstało w wyniku skompresowania gazów pozzostałych po eksplozji mającej miejsce 4 lata temu. Mistrz, podekscytowany zbliżającymi się kawałkami Smiley'a, opuścił pomieszczenie i wzleciał na dziób przewróconego okrętu i zaczął się chwalić przed obecnymi centaurami, marynarzami i Słomianymi w składzie: Robin, Franky, Luffy; bronią masowej zagłady. Wywód przerwał mu Luffy, który używając mocy swojego owcu dociągnął się do niego. Caesar unikął nasyconego Haki Gomu Gomu no Kane i otoczył głowę Słomianego chmurą trującego gazu, który po przejściach w Impel Down nie zrobiły mu krzywdy. Kolejny atak, Gomu Gomu no Jet Mace powalił naukowca na ziemię, skąd ten zaatakował go podwójnym Gastanet, którego Luffy uniknął. Następny atak powalił Caesar na deski, lecz gdy Monkey obserwował Franky'ego i "Dymka", Mistrz w tajemniczy sposób pozbawił przytomności obecnych Słomianych, a także Tashigi i Smokera. Następnie kazał ich związać swoim podwładnym. Moce i Umiejętności Jako użytkownik Gasu Gasu no Mi należącego do typu Logia, posiada szeroki asortyment umiejętności. Może nie tylko zamieniać się i wytwarzać, ale także kontrolować gazy. Może sprężyć tlen i utworzyć błękitny miecz, zwiększyć zawartość wodoru w powietrzu za pomocą ognia zapalić go lub za pomocą specyficznego uderzenia spowodować wybuch. Podczas ucieczki przed Bojowymi Rybami na moście Śmierci, wystrzelił z ust potężny laser. Ciekawą umiejętnością jest możliwość przyłączenia gazu, jak w przypadku Shinokuni. Zebrał gazy po wybuchu powstałym na Punk Hazard cztery lata temu i stworzył potwora, którego wzbogacił o owoc Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl W pierwszym starciu pokonał Luffy'ego, Robin, Franky'ego oraz Wice Admirała Smoker'a, jednak potem przegrał z samym Luffym, z czego płynie wniosek, że ktoś kto poznał jego styl walki i umiejętności może go łatwo skontrować. Sam Caesar podkreślił to w rozmowie z Lawem jakiś czas wcześniej. Bronie Caesar podczas rozmowy z Lawem zagroził mu dwulufowym flintlockiem gdy dowiedział się o jego powiązaniach z Luffy'm. Używa także czerwonej i niebieskiej kastaniet, które po zderzeniu ze sobą powodują zapalenie gazu wytworzonego przez Mistrza i silną eksplozję. Podczas walki ze Słomianym Kapeluszem użył miecza, którego ostrzem był sprężony tlen. Ciekawostki *W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 38 miejsce. *Nie lubi gdy ktoś porównuje go do "tej żałosnej Paramecii" Magellana. *Jest jedyną osobą zdolną do wyprodukowania SAD-u. *Jak wiele postaci w One Piece, posiada swój własny unikalny śmiech "Shurororororo" *Jest pierwszym antagonistą, który ma własny soundtrack, zwany "Master's Laughter" (Mの冷笑). *Jest jak narazie jedynym użytkownikiem Logii, który porusza się zazwyczaj w swojej zmienionej formie. *Jest to trzeci użytkownik Logii, który użył mocy swojego owocu, aby zwiększyć swój rozmiar (pierwszym był Enel, a drugim Monet). Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Marynarka Kategoria:Byli członkowie Marynarki Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Postacie z Nowego Świata